Gerion Lannister (son of Tyrion)
Gerion Lannister is a member of House Lannister from the Westerlands. Biography Born to Tyrion Lannister and Rylene Redwyne in 371 AC, Gerion Lannister is the second born son after his brother Lancel. He is the Grandson of Lord Paramount Tyrek Lannister of the Westerlands. He also has a younger brother and sister. Gerion spent little of his life at his ancestral home of Casterly Rock but instead sent to Clegane Keep to squire under Lord Lothar Clegane in 380AC. Gerion was hesitant when moving to Clegane Keep, it was crap compared to Casterly Rock. Spoiled by the wealth of his house, living in Clegane Keep was humbling. He was small for his age and so had a hard time doing most jobs a squire was required to do. For the first few years he would be tutored by the Maester at Clegane Keep. His education gave excellent proficiency in the Common Tongue. Whilst Lothar went out for tourney's and such, Gerion would often get into mischief with the courtiers, swindling them of their gold, extra food from the chefs and sweets from the Maester. His silver tongue helped Gerion adjust to his new life. As Gerion got older, he also got bigger. That would be to his advantage as now Lord Lothar expected him to carry out his duties as a squire. Lothar was a monstrous man with massive weapons that needed to be cleaned, heavy armour that need to be polished and so on. The heavy lifting made Gerion stronger than most. Gerion started accompanying Lord Clegane in his excursions. He would learn a few things about how to fight by observing how Lothar fought. We Lothar was sparring, Gerion would mentally spot out what the opponent could have done to avoid getting hit. He saw that while Lothar was strong, he was also slow. In his own time, Gerion would start to practice on his own in the early mornings to become more agile. One day when he went out for training he was caught by Lord Clegane demanding to know where he kept sneaking off to. Gerion would tell his Lord what he did. Without saying anything, Lord Clegane walked over and grabbed a sword and threw it at Gerion. He asked to see what Gerion had learnt. Gerion and Lothar fought, Lothar dealt many blows but Gerion kept dodging every single one. The battle when one for hours when all the courtiers had woken up to see the duel. By the end of it both of them collapsed with no winner. Lord Lothar impressed promised Gerion how to fight as clearly he knew how to defend himself. Gerion would master sword-fighting and would accompany Lord Clegane when dealing with bandits and brigands. Lothar would teach Gerion about not only fighting with sword but also with the mind. Lothar was a big man. He would use his height and strength to intimidate people when necessary, such as getting information from bandits. While Gerion was big, he was not as intimidating as Lothar. However Lothar had taught him that he doesn't need to use his looks but his silver tongue would suffice. From time to time, Gerion would lead interrogations against prisoners and captives. Now 21 years old, Gerion was no boy but a man. He would accompany Lord Clegane to King's Landing where he will squire for his Lord in the tourney and hope to make a name for himself. Timeline * 371 AC - Born second son to Tyrion Lannister and Rylene Redwyne * 380 AC - Sent to squire for Lord Lothor Clegane Family Tree Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlander